Flower Arrangements
by TheGreatOtaku
Summary: A flower can mean a thousand things. Whether it be good or bad, the meaning is still there. And in the right hands, one hell of a flower arrangement can be made. Prompts from SHINE.


**Author's Notes:  
**I really shouldn't be starting something new, but I need something to get me back into writing. So, I decided to work on this. To be honest, this was written for prompts on SHINE that was supposed to be done quite a long time ago. I'm just no deciding to write it.

SIGH.

This is only to get my writing mood back. **This will be filled with cliches**. Also, it's not going to end up with Hikaru doing something for Kaoru in every one. I already have a story like that, I don't need another one right now. I'm just fond of the idea of Hikaru doing silly things like this, even if it is a little OOC. I digress...

I'll try to update my other story as soon as I can. I really have been working on it, but I'm just having a bit of trouble... orz

**Warnings: **Fluff, and suggestions of incest. Nothing new. In later chapters, there will be a reason why this is rated M, trust me.**  
**

* * *

_Flower Arrangements_

* * *

_Eglantine  
__Spring and Poetry_

* * *

It was just one of those mornings. He was too tired to get up, but he could feel that his brother was already awake. Kaoru just could not understand why Hikaru was already up, or at least out of bed, at this time—especially it being a nice Sunday morning during their winter break. Sleeping in was only to be assumed to happen.

It was just one of those mornings. His eyes finally fluttered open for a brief moment, the sun of a late morning peeking through the window curtains. They had left it open last night despite customs of keeping it closed. It was a rare occasion during this season for the night sky to be clear and the stars to be seen so beautifully. It was his idea—he was rather fond of simple clichés—and right now, he rather regretted leaving it open.

Just like any other morning when Hikaru would be absent—mind, it was not often—he would wait for him to get back. He knew he would not be long. Now, it was just a matter of staying awake long enough to catch him. With a bit of lethargy, Kaoru pushed himself out of the comforts of their sheets—only to fall back down into them on his brother's side.

Neither of them had specifically designated which side they would always sleep on, it always just seemed to come around like that. Of course, he could not complain; he was much too fond of this side to simply take it from his brother. The scent would fade and there would be no point anymore. So, he simply indulged in his own little curiosities and desires whenever he could find the chance. It seemed to be happening a little more often as time went on. Maybe Hikaru was catching on.

For a moment, he did not miss his brother too much. All he did, all he could do was simply breathe in his scent. It was always so intriguing to him; it was so similar and familiar, he could hardly tell it was there—but he still knew and always tried to think of what it reminded him. There was always comforting warmth he felt knowing he was not too far away.

He was too involved in his own indulgences and it took him a moment to notice a rather unfamiliar scent. By no means, was it overpowering—he could barely tell it was there. It did catch his attention enough to pull it away from the sheets and pillows to look for it.

There, on the nightstand. He stared at it a moment, a little confused and wondering how it got there. Carefully, he reached out and picked up the one little flower that had been placed there—he would have remembered it if they had placed the flower there last night—and looked it over a moment. They had familiarized themselves with flowers for a long time, so if this was Hikaru's doing he had to think a moment if his brother had really been paying attention to their grandmother. The flower seemed rather unfitting, as nice as it was. He could not help but to run his fingers over the soft petals—not quite red, but not quite pink either.

As he reached to place the flower back down, a piece of paper caught his eye—_how am I so inattentive this morning?_ It looked as if it had been quickly ripped out of a notebook and folded last minute. Kaoru smiled a little at it as he looked over the note. There was nothing particularly written on it—odd to see an attached note with no name on it. He unfolded and found the familiar writing of his brother. It was only after the first few lines that he realized what this was: their writing assignment from class. He remembered now that Hikaru had refused to show him, becoming a little flustered every time he would ask about it. These were supposed to be turned in, right? He could understand now why he did not, though.

His eyes glanced over each word and he was rather surprised by what he was reading. Many times, he had to look up at the name on top of the paper and examine the handwriting to make sure he was reading his brother's work. Nothing pointed that this was not his; he just did not think Hikaru was capable of this. He was proud and a little touched. Reading this, it brought a much warmer feeling than these sheets ever could; each word seemed to have been carefully picked for him—about him. It reminded him of that beautiful spring day a year ago…

He was lost in his memories for just a little too long; he did not hear the door to the adjacent bathroom open, only finally noticing the presence once the door shut. For that moment eyes met, gold meeting liquid gold. Kaoru buried himself a little deeper into the pillows and sheets with a small, yet warm smile. He could not help but laugh a little when Hikaru had become just a little red in the face, noticing the piece of paper that was in Kaoru's hands. He knew he had to be a little self-conscious by it—if his earlier denial of it was not proof enough. His brother was not necessarily the romantic type, and he had a feeling something like this poem was a once in a lifetime kind of thing.

Even so, he did not lighten up and Hikaru eventually gave in with a soft yet embarrassed smile of his own. He made his way across the room and kneeled beside the bed. A hand gently ran though Kaoru's hair a moment.

"I didn't think you would be awake yet."

Kaoru's smile widened a little, leaning just enough into the touch. His eyes glanced up at the flower again before meeting his brother's gaze with a fond smile.

"Your choice in flowers is deplorable."


End file.
